


I saw what you did

by Latsowaslonely



Series: Walking beside you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But if you do yay!, F/M, I might add one during all this, I'm sorry if you don't like it, It sounds better in my head, Kinda, Modern Day Robin Hood AU, Pidge would be female, They are all neighbors who form a 'gang', im sorry if you don't want that we could talk about it i my tumbr, most likely, no actual plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latsowaslonely/pseuds/Latsowaslonely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red Lion? That's a strange name." She dried her hands with her shorts. "How old are you? Five?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liberosis

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS TRYING THIS OUT. I UNDERSTAND IF THIS WAS A FAILURE. HAHA. 
> 
> If you would like to talk to me about this go to my Tumblr (You don't have to subscribe) at FedoraG.

_Keith_ was _going to die._

Sweat was running down his forehead. The salty drops slid down down down towards his nose and down down down towards the pavement. The summer heat lashings it's tongue, wrapping itself around him, making Keith regret wearing his jacket today. His feet ache in the inside of his boots, calf's weeping, begging for mercy. The snickers and howls of laughter kept him going. He didn't pay much attention to the sound of sirens. His hands clenched, wrinkling the gazette.

" _Oi!_ The Red Lion is nothing more but a stray cat, don't you think so? How sad, want to find your mommy? Too bad she's not here!" A chorus of 'yeah' and 'how weak' echoed in the rundown, filthy streets of he once called home. Clenching his teeth, he sent a threatening glare over his shoulder.

Keith directed his head forward, taking a sharp turn to the right and groaned at the sight of a dead end. He cursed under his breath, making an 180-degree turn to see if he could manage to escape. Sadly, five teenaged delinquents blocked his way out. He clenched his jaw, loosened his body, and positioned his body, knowing his only way to get out from the chase was through a fight. Lucky for Keith, he wanted to give them a piece of his mind. Unlucky for them, Keith was a great fighter.

"Will you look at that? The kitty cat is not shaking in its boots? Wow, you must be one brave boy," A mocking voice he recognized from earlier came from a blond, brown-eyed boy standing haughtily in the middle of the group of five. The delinquents wore school uniforms, but you could faintly see the tattoos that rest underneath their shirts. The piercings on their lips and ears reflected the light of the sun, shining towards Keith's direction. The leader gave Keith a smug smirk, sending dangerous vibes towards the Red Lion. " **Get 'im."**

He growled, unafraid. A spike of adrenaline made Keith's whole body shiver in anticipation. But, rather than fighting, which he was going to do, a man in his mid-thirties cried out at them, demanding them to surrender, so he ran, _like always, dammit._

Before he did, though, Keith threw a punch towards on of the kid's abdomen.

A warning.

His feet carried him to the areas he could faintly remember, trying not to trap himself in a dead end. Again. "Shit," He breathed, his feet screaming each time he placed one down. He had to keep going, he told himself, going into a full on sprint. If he stopped, he would rest; resting lead to wasting time; wasting time lead to having the cops capture him or sleeping on a pile of rubbish. In short, Keith should not stop running.

A few moments of running later, Keith heard the rattle of cans banging against each other. It was faint, but there. He paused in his jog and scanned the area, anticipating whoever is in the alley with his action. His right hand ghosted over the knife he always carries with him. The adrenaline spike he had earlier was wearing off, but it didn't mean he couldn't fight without it.

There was nothing much to see but junk and more junk. A trail of thick irritating stench crawled up to Keith. The midnight- blue-eyed boy, wrinkled his nose in disgust, huffing in agitation. He must've heard a rodent or any other creature in the alley he found himself in. Maybe he came across with one of the kids he met earlier.

**_Crash!_ **

His theory flew out the window, and, once again, he scanned the area for anything he missed. What he saw was a dark silhouette was at the other end of the alley. For a brief moment, Keith forgot what he was running from until he saw the figure limping closer to him and sirens and the lights of blue, white, and red slapped him across the face. Honestly, cops are just slowing everything down. The boy in ducked into detritus, pulling his knees closer to his chest to avoid any suspicion. It's not like anyone would just look through garbage, so it's a pretty good hiding spot. But, the heat was giving the debris a stronger, horrible odor, and the clatter of plastic and glass coming nearer and nearer made it harder and harder to believe in it. For a breath of cleaner air, he poked a hole in the rubbish he was in, never loosening his hold on the document he carried.

The silhouette grew closer to the light, showing its true shape. It turned out to be a flushed, doe-eyed child holding onto a laptop and backpack, limping, catching his breath. Their hair was a mess, probably due to sweat, and their huge, round glasses slipped down to the tip of their nose. They wore a short-sleeved green t-shirt, blue khaki shorts that reached down the knee, and ankle-high orange sneakers.

"Shit," They cursed,"Shitty fucking shit."

" **Hey! I think I see someone here!** "

What happened next Keith blamed on his bad luck. He stuck his hand out from the rubbish he was in and stretched until he was able to reach the child in green. The hazel- eyed boy gasped, fighting the strength and force Keith's hand did upon them. Keith, being his impatient and reckless self, yanked the boy onto his lap and covered their mouth on the way down. They squirmed until they realized that: One, he was not being forced to wear handcuffs. Two, he not on the seat of a car. Three, his precious laptop and backpack were not being taken away. Four, he was on someone's lap with dirty fingerless gloves covering their mouth.

Talk about hygiene.

" **Over here you said?** "

Both members froze, praying to not to be found. Keith wondered if the heavy thumping came from the footsteps that echoed in the alley, growing closer and closer, or from the person who pressed themselves onto his chest. Eventually, he realized it was footsteps and they were fading away, and they only stayed a little longer in their position in case there were more officers near the area.

"I think they're gone." The boy in green said. "Let me check real quick." They opened up their laptop and opened up a screen with a map and a few red blinking lights. He typed up combinations of passwords and whatnot, making Keith confused. He was never the one to use technology, even if he lived in the 21st Century.

"Uh," He started, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if it's safe to walk around now; like I said," They huffed out. "It's easy, honest. All I'm doing is hacking the cameras at the front and back of these buildings."

Keith didn't say anything. Rather, he scanned the person head to toe. They sounded more feminine than masculine. Puberty? He was sure that he feels hips on his waist digging into his waist. They typed very quickly, so he could tell they knew what they were doing at least. That's interesting. Shaking his head, Keith abandoned his thoughts and peered over their shoulder, watching them work. "Your name?" He asked, suspicious of the mystery person.

"Pidge."

That took Keith by surprise. "Like, the bird?"

"No," they scowled, "Not pigeon. Pidge. Kinda like the Pokemon, but with no 'y' at the end."

"Pokemon? What's that?" They scoffed, hands flinging in the air.

"You don't know what that is? Come on! It's the Japanese show that airs on TV sometimes." She gave a flat note, tapping away on her device. "O.K. we are clear."

"What?" The girl, he figured, didn't hear his question. She set her laptop into her yellow backpack and crawled out of the rubbish and into the clean (or the cleaner it can get) air. She brushed off the trash clinging onto her shirt, ripped, and shorts, torn. The boy-now-girl tried to stand, but as soon as she took a step, she felt her legs give up.

"Whoa, careful!" Keith escaped the unsanitary pile and stuck an arm out, an attempt to catch her. When he did, however, they both fell backward and onto the pile of garbage. "Shit, sorry. I forgot you were limping earlier. Here, let me just-" He placed her onto his lap, setting her backpack on her own lap before hooking his right arm under her knees. Shaking off as much trash as possible, Keith debated on where to go. He couldn't go to his foster house now, not with an injured boy-like girl. Plus, he wouldn't be able to get there in time with or without the girl. The once-clear, blue sky was already turning a golden tawny. When he'll get there, it'll be the same color as his eyes.

"You were watching me? What did you see? Wait, tell me where you're taking me, first. _Hey, hey!_ Can you at least answer one of those questions!" She pouted, squirming in his hold.

"You ask a lot of question. We're going somewhere to help with that leg of yours." Still weary, Keith stalked out of the area. You never know when trouble shows up in these streets.

* * *

 

_"If you had a motorcycle, why were you under all that junk? You could've escaped easy enough."_

"I thought you were a cop for a moment, so I hid instead of ran," He answered, gently setting her down on his red, Honda motorcycle. They were a mile away from where the incident occurred, in an area that no one dared to get near. He sat behind her and leaned towards the hand clutch and the Ignition switch. Keith felt her tense, also leaning forward to try to distance herself. He started the engine and then they were off.

"I hope your family doesn't mind me taking you out this late," He added, voice a little louder since the wind doesn't want him to speak.

"I'm sure they won't notice." He didn't say anything after that. Instead, he took in the scenery. The moon, exposed and nude, the road growing blisters, dogs barking and cats mewling. It was home. Every few minutes, he would take a peek at the girl half-sitting on his lap. She was always looking up at the stars, eyes wide, mouth open in awe, but she clutched onto the arm of his jacket a tad too tight, and shook from fear, he assumed. The wind ran past them, along with the scent of strawberry shampoo.

He leaned to the side, to mess with the girl. Pidge frowned, looking away from the sky for the first time in their trip, and looked down at her yellow backpack, fiddling with the straps. The boy could faintly hear her curse at him.

"You know, I never got your name." She peered up at him, leaving her glasses to slip down her nose and slid towards her cinder-colored eyes. Keith took a deep breath, letting the question drift in the air. She didn't look like she was going to sell him out to anyone. It shouldn't be a problem, but it was. He never gave his name away. When he moved into his foster home, the adults were given his name because of his agent. Their children don't dare to call him out to 'hang' or play. In school, no one knew his name but his teachers. "Red Lion, you can call me that," He said, taking a left turn. Pidge blinked.....

......then busted out laughing.

" _Oh my god."_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Enouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, questions? Comments? Answers?

_Keith didn't want to die._

 

   Pidge was wheezing, turning red. Keith didn't know what he did, but he did it. She was laughing so hard that she threw her head back and almost hit his chin. He almost cried out, but instead, he chooses to curse at her. 

"It's- it's the name!" She shook her head as if it would stop her giggles. Sure, Keith didn;t gave her his real name, but it didn't mean the other was that bad. A name was a name. He sped up the motorcycle. 

"What about it?" The scenery changed from a small, town to a larger suburb only a few miles from where they met. The stars were more visible, winking down at the pair. It made Keith sick. 

"The Red Lion? That's a weird name." She wiped her hands with her shorts. "What are you? Five?

"No," he said in a matter-of-fact way, "I'm seventeen."

She huffed, sliding her arms around her backpack. The boy wondered if the girl was always huffing.  

"You also can't take a joke." She said. The wind was picking up, pushing back her hair, tickling his lips. She smelled like strawberries. Keith felt a wave of nostalgia. Kinda. He remembers his mother, humming, watering her flowers. He sniffed the thought away. Pidge peeked up at him her doe eyes and a raised eyebrow. He wished he never tried to help her. 

The rest of the ride was in silence. It was better that way, he thought, no useless conversations to waste energy on. Keith scanned the open road full of cars, a few of the drivers were narrowing their judgemental eyes at him. He was not surprised, in fact, he was rather used to the feeling their eyes gave. Many people quickly assumed he was a boy with no proper manners, no voice, or care in the world. 'The bad kid' a freshman in his school once told him, due to his intimidating behavior and gaze. But, he rather liked his literature class (though he didn't show it), he always helped out in his foster house and gave 'please' and 'thank you's when needed, and, surprisingly, the kids in his house loved to play with him, much to his dismay.

In fact, he was chased after by those guys because he caught them sexually assaulting a girl, he reminded himself. He wasn't superman or anything, nor did he like to get in others problems, but the girl caught a glimpse of him and called out for him. The boy blamed his caring side for his problems. Especially the one he was in now. Pidge, as she called herself, (he still didn't know what Pokemon was) gazed lazily down at her ankle, the injury she carried was blooming. She fiddled with the strap of her backpack, absentmindedly, her small lips in a pout. Keith wondered how she got gained it. 

_'Haven't you heard? Curiosity killed the cat?'_

Eventually, they made it to their destination, a boarded house with an unkempt lawn in need of a haircut. An old tree stretched over the pair on the sidewalk. "We're here," Keith muttered, swinging a leg over and off the Honda. 

"Wait, _this_  is your home?"

He ignored her. 

She scanned the area. They were in a neighborhood, one close by to the city since she could see a few skyscrapers not too far away, that reeked of abandonment and rejection. She wondered if the boy who she had met for only a few hours was the only one who even remembered this place. Before she could ask, the onyx-haired boy knelt down and asked her to climb on his back. A few awkward moments passed, but Keith managed to give Pidge a piggyback with a strap hanging onto one shoulder. He walked towards the door that led into the backyard- or what looked like it and unlocked the only access to the house that was unboarded. Maybe he took- claimed it of himself, she thought. 

He took her into what looked like a kitchen since a fridge and stove were standing nearby the door. It was dark, but if she squinted, she was able to see a table and three chairs in the center of the room, covered with papers scribbled on and map pinpointing certain areas. Keith led her towards the unoccupied chair, letting her slide down his back, and handed her items back. She swung her legs back and forth, unsure what to say, but leaned forward towards the documents that lay bare for her. The boy pulled out matches from his pockets and walked around the room, lighting candles. 

With the regained ability to see and read, Pidge asked, eyes wide, "Is that Garrison Capitol?" 

"Yeah," He answered, giving all the scattered papers a once-over as if he were checking to make sure he wasn't missing something, hands in his pockets. 

"The company that experiments with time and space? _Th_ _at_  Garrison Capitol?" She pointed her head towards his direction, looking him right in his eyes as if he was joking with her. 

"You ask a lot of question." He let out, flatly. He took off his jacket, placing it on a different wooden chair, and went off to another room to find the first-aid kit, her eyes watching his every movement. Eventually, he did find the first-aid and went back to the kitchen to find her hunched over the laptop she had earlier and his map. The screen illuminated her face and, for the first time, Keith could see the purple bags she had under her eyes, and her sickly pale skin, but that was most likely due to the piercing wind earlier. He thought of strawberries again. 

"What are you doing?" He stood behind her with furrowed brows, unsure on what the flashes of pop-up and numbers meant. 

"How much do you know about them?" She ignored his initial question, inserting a flash drive she dug up from her bag. Thousands of small numbers and letters flashed upon the tiny screen, giving Keith a headache. The boy, instead, watched as the short-haired girl type away. Why did she want to know? What connection does she have?  Where did she get it from? When? 

He thought about the consequences. But, all that flew out the window when he saw the profile of a man he thought was dead. Takashi Shriogane. 

"Wait!" He cried. Keith grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her slightly, sending a threatening aura. "How do you know this man? Where did you get this?" 

"Wha-"

"Stop asking questions!" He interrupted, not minding the first aid that was now scattered. 

"I...," she paused, " What's to you?!" 

She grew defensive, glaring up at him with a glint that her glasses gave. She crossed her arms and, once again, pouted up at him. Any trace of enthusiasm she displayed earlier was gone. 

"What to do you mean? You obviously know something! I need to know!" He snapped, his voice thick with anticipation. Keith has been trying to find out as much as he could about what happened. What happened on that day, he needed to know. Gaining information was hard to find, but with the girl, it would be easier, and faster. 

"Go to hell!" She slapped him across the face, leaving a small, red print on his right cheek. "Jeez, you just give-and-take don't you? Did you think that if you helped me, I would give you all my work? Did you set this whole thing up?! 

She stood up, using the arms of the chair as leverage. In ungraceful movement, she closed the laptop shut with a click and placed it alongside all the other items she held in her bag. Irritated, Keith pushed her back down on the chair. He sighed through his nose before collecting the necessary items to help with her injury. Pidge tried to squirm away. Sadly, he tugged at her leg, taking off a shoe and peeling a sock off too. "Stay here," He commanded, tearing his shirt.

Slowly, he stood up, in case she ever thought of running away with a twisted ankle and made his way to the fridge. The boy collected a few cubes of ice and placed them onto the piece of cloth he tore. He tied the handmade ice pack before walking back towards the girl and pressing it on her ankle. The cool touch prickled Pidge's skin, but it was comforting and soothing towards her injury. Keith raised her leg and placed upon a chair across from her. 

"I'm sorry," He finally said, wrapping her ankle with an elastic compression wrap under the ice. 

"Yeah," She muttered," I am too, I guess." 

"You guess?" 

"Just get on my level for once." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

"What do you mean by 'level'?"

She groaned, facepalming. Keith, confused, shook his curiosity away, and, instead, organized his work. He shifted his gaze towards his map and documents towards her, suggestively. A petite-looking hand hovered over a small stack of sticky notes, unsure. The mood may have been lighter, but one wrong move and it could re-heat the spark they encountered moments ago. Keith knew that, of course, but he knows he needs the help; so, he drew in a deep breath and nodded his head in confirmation. Almost immediately, she scanned through his notes, a laptop in tow. 

He wasn't sure if he trusted her yet. She could be around him for now, but if the time comes, he won't hesitate to leave her behind. He wants to know what connection she had with Shiro, why she even cares about Garrison Capitol in the first place, and what Pokemon is. 

**If only he were able to tell his five-year old self what the future will bring.**

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will end up longer and longer.


	3. Occhiolism

_He didn't want to leave her._

"Hey, mullet, so how is this gonna work?" Pidge asked, tugging on his hair. Keith sighed, shoving her hand away.

Dragging the girl into his scheme was wrong. There were too many flaws and holes he had to fill. He is antisocial and he can't remember when he let anyone work with him, even during school. Sure, he would 'partner up' with someone, but never to collaborate. Keith was the one who sat and supervised the work done. If he didn't like how it looked, he would say so. He also didn't speak to his foster family (any conversation never went past 'hello,' good morning,' or goodbye,'). His social worker too; even when she did try, he just....did not.

Not to mention all the other stuff he had to deal with (menstrual cycles, mood swings, and having an eye over his shoulder, etc.). It made Keith grumbled in a low voice, cursing his soft side. He looked at the girl and grimaced. His instinct debated with his thoughts because it knew she had what he needed most: an easier and faster access to information regarding Garrison Capitol. Plus, she already seems to have dug out some secrets herself. And already she didn't mind his straight forward attitude, so that's a good sign.

"Uh, hello? Earth to the wolf." Keith blinked away his thoughts. He drew his gaze towards her. She sat on his couch (they had a smaller, limited space in the kitchen, so they moved to the living room), leg propped up on the coffee table and on some books he had in the house, tapping away with the laptop on her lap. All while giving him a sarcastic look with the cock of her head.

"Don't call me that," He ordered, taking offence from her nicknames. The boy sat next to her. Once he sat, he arranged his papers in chronological order from earliest to the present time. "I already told you my name."

She snorted, cocking her head to the side. She arched her back off the couch to find comfort in her awkward position. "He speaks!" She cried out in a lack-of-genuine tone of shock, "I was getting kinda worried." Pidge shifted her attention to her device, tapping away without looking at the keyboard. Keith glanced at the girl, trailing the curve of her back upwards to the nape of her neck, his tongue licking the front of his teeth. She was a strange one, he knew. 

After a moment of silence, she added, "I can only assume we are partners now." Keith noted how her voice lowered into a pianissimo.

"Why would you assume that?" He asked, his temper rising slightly, but he brushed it away like how he brushes away the dust off the coffee table. 

She looked up at him for a few seconds the ever-bright screen of her laptop illuminating the angles and curves of her facial area. "Well," She slurred the vowel in a lazy matter, "Since you, I don't know, need me?" 

"Need you?" He echoed, a few papers slipped away from his grip. His heart increased in tempo, uneven and loud. Ba-dump. 

The beast inside him scolded at his rash, but meaningful heart. 

"Yeah. Obviously, you need me, and I need you," She said, glancing up at him. She added, "You need me because you need another way to find the information you want: My laptop and skills." She tapped her fingers on the thigh. 

He raised an eyebrow. Maybe she was too smart? Sighing, Keith slipped a hand into his pocket to toy with his knife. The action was not left unnoticed. "So how do you need me?" 

"Hmm...I don't know if I should tell you," Her tone too innocent to be genuine. Keith glared at the girl. He decided to go back to what he was intentionally doing, keeping his temper in check. He sighed through his nose to let out some of the anger out in a pacifist matter. 

"You asked me how we were going to work this out? Honestly, that's how. Whatever you're trying to pull, stop it. You know why I need you; it's your turn to tell me why you need me. "

...

Loud silence. 

...

Then she busted out laughing. Pidge, once again, was laughing her life away.

"I'm sorry, but what's with you and trying to sound tough or cool? Well, whatever," Her eyes blinked in agonizingly slow and long strokes. She nudged him with her shoulder, teasingly. "I need you for the same reason you need me."

...He didn't know how to respond to that. But, her grin, which he noticed just now grew wide, exposing pearly white teeth. He wanted to ask, demand her of a better or more truthful answer, but he didn't. He knew. Her shining grin and mischievous eyes begged not to pry into it. 

So, he didn't. 

Thankfully, the rumble of Keith's and Pidge's stomach brushed away the covert mood. Amused at Pidge's embarrassed facial expression, Keith made a promised a small snack for the long night they will encounter. Yeah, she was something else.   

**If only.**

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this was mostly a teaser to see if people liked it or not. If you like it, make sure to go to my Tumblr and criticise me all you want. It'll keep me motivated, promise.


End file.
